Lovely Princess
Lovely Princess is an drama, comedy, and romance TV series on MBN replacing Heaven's Diversion. The show is first titled as Heart to Heart but it got renamed as Lovely Princess. Sypnosis The story started when Haring Eliseo (Arturo Gomez) and Reyna Celebes (Daniella Paredes) where still on their teenage years and secretly falling in love with each other much to the dismay of Celebes friend Sylvia (Giselle Monteverde). She then leaves Ceres and came back after 3 years to have revenge on Celebes for taking Eliseo away from her. She kidnaps Celebes and Aliyah (Nadia Fujisaki) and pushes them to the bottom of the ocean. After 10 years Sylvia now the new queen of Kingdom Ceres is truly happy on her current life. On the other hand Eliseo and Celebes's daughter Aliyah now living as a normal person in the name of Mika, while Celebes now a normal person with the desire of finding her daughter Aliyah and going back to Kingdom of Ceres at the right time with her daughter Aliyah and get things back that is rightfully hers. Cast *Nadia Fujisaki as Princess Aliyah/Mikaela "Mika" Asuncion = Daughter of Eliseo and Celebes and princess of Kingdom Ceres. During infancy she got taken by Sylvia and took her to the normal world to not get her crown and suffer. She got taken care by Luis and Cecil, and now living her life as Mikaela "Mika" Asuncion. She is shown to be an out-going person and is describe to the others as "Princess" because of her pretty face but other says she is nothing like a princess since she act so aggresively. *Chase Sanders as Lucas Vergara = Classmate and rival of Mika. He likes to tease Mika ever since Mika transfer into the school but upon his teasing on her, he also ended up having a crush on her which literally he becomes jealous of other guys being nice to Mika like Kevin, Harold, and Chase. *Joshua Anderson as Kevin de Leon = Classmate of Mika and an heir of the de Leon family. He is shown to be quiet and smart that's why every girls in the campus ended up having a crush on him, he is only seen to be having fun when around Mika and had given a hint that he too had a crush on Mika, but he later fall for Ericka instead. *Alex Le as Prince Harold = Prince of Kingdom Pacifica. His parents King Ybrahim and Queen Serfina want him and Mika to end up together since Kingdom Ceres is richer than Kingdom Pacifica so in order to gain popularity Harold's parents wanted him to marry a Cerenian princess someday. So his parents wanted him to go to the normal world to find Mika and bring her back to Ceres and have a good view on Eliseo and Celebes, but as Harold get to the normal world he first met Daisy who instroduce him to the normal world and to live like a normal person. He later met Mika and now confuse about his feelings between Daisy and Mika, who will he choose? *Brian Gomez as Chase Gomez = Best friend of Lucas he is like Lucas who is acting cool and sometime annoying to other girls like Mika and Leah but to other girls he's awesome.He also likes to tease girls especially Leah (the nerd girl). At first he too has a crush on Mika but when he knows that his bestfriend likes Mika he then treats Mika as only as a friend he then unexpectedly falls for Leah. *Amy Hyland as Ericka Alcantara = A spoiled girl but upon her bratty attitude holds a kind hearted person. Kevin finds her annoying when she's around since she is describes as talkative, likes to argue, likes to fight, but when Kevin saw her kind hearted side he unexpectedly falls for her instead. She likes to compete with Mika a lot since she mark Mika as her one and only rival in the school. *Sarah Lee as Daisy Caballero = Diva of the school and classmate of Mika, Lucas, Kevin, Chase, Ericka and Leah. She is the first person that Harold know in the normal world. She is known for her lovely voice where she always compete whenever theirs an event in school. She has a secret crush on Harold but loss confidence on confessing to him when he tells her why he's in the normal world, and just sings her feelings for Harold through music. *Hayzel Hyuga as Leah Asuncion = The Nerd girl in school, she is always tease by Chase that's why she really hated Chase. During a celebration in school with the help of her friends Mika and Jade she will turn from an ugly duckling to a beautiful young woman which shocks Chase the first time she sees her wearing a dress and truly sparkling. But later on she prefers not to wear to sparkly things and just be a normal person which she called "herself". She is unknown of the feelings Chase has for her, it is also reveal that Leah has a long time crush on Chase even when they're still kids. *Sandy Garcia as Veronica = Half sister of Aliyah, she is the daughter of Eliseo and Sylvia, she is known to be ambitious, brat, like her mother. One day she saw a Prince Harold visit the palace and quickly fell in love with him (love at first sight), but as she hears his reason why his in the palace and why he's going in the human world is to find Aliyah, she quickly suggested that she wanted to meet Aliyah and ask for permission from his parents and his mother Sylvia quickly agrees. So she went to the normal world and followed Harold as she meet Aliyah she vows to make her life miserable and make Harold her prince. Supporting Cast *'Arturo Gomez' as King Eliseo = King of Kingdom Ceres and the father of Aliyah. He is known to be a very loving king to his kingdom and every people in the kingdom of Ceres loved him. He fell in love with Celebes, one of the daughter of the late king and queen of Etheria King Rahim and Reyna Grazilda. He marries Celebes and had a child with her name Aliyah they lived happily until Sylvia shows up in the kingdom and kidnapped Celebes and Aliyah. After 10 years he later marries Sylvia and had a child with her named Veronica. *'Daniella Paredes' as Queen Celebes/Elena Magdayao = Queen of Kingdom Ceres and the mother of Aliyah. Everyone thought she had died after falling of to an ocean with Aliyah but after 10 years prior to the events that happen in Kingdom Ceres it is revealed that she survives but still has no clue where Aliyah is. She now lives as a normal person in the normal world and vows to find her daughter Aliyah and get back to Ceres to get back what truly is hers. *'Giselle Monteverde' as Sylvia/Queen Sylvia = Childhood friend of Eliseo and Celebes, she is in love with Eliseo that's why she's totally upset when Eliseo marries Celebes. She seeks revenge on Celebes that's why she came back to Ceres and kidnapped Celebes and Aliyah and pushes them into the bottom of the ocean to die, believe that Celebes and Aliyah had died after 10 years she got married to Eliseo and now the new queen of Kingdom Ceres and had a daughter with him. *'Fernando Valdez' as Luis Asuncion = The one who become Mika's new father in the normal world he's a businessman and had truly love Mika as her own daughter. *'Grace Collins' as Cecillia "Cecil" Asuncion = Wife of Luis and Mika's new mother in the normal world she is the vice president of Asuncion Corp. *Alexis Javier as Myka = Friend of Veronica in the normal world, she will help Veronica make Mika's life a living hell in school. Guest Cast *Denise Vergara as Grace = daughter of Luis and Cecillia "Cecil" . She died of Leukemia. Awards 17th MMT Awards 2012 Best Primetime Television Series = Nominated Best Television Young Actor = Chase Sanders = Won Best Television Young Actress = Nadia Fujisaki = Won 2012 SES Choice Awards 2012 Best Afternoon Television Series = Nominated Best Afternoon Television Young Actor = Chase Sanders = Won Best Afternoon Television Young Actress = Nadia Fujisaki = Won Best Drama Young Actor = Chase Sanders = Won Best Drama Young Actress = Nadia Fujisaki = Won Best Love Team = Chase Sanders & Nadia Fujisaki (CHADIA) = Nominated Best Love Team = Joshua Anderson & Amy Hyland (JOSHMY) = Nominated Best Love Team = Alex Le & Sarah Lee (SALEX) = Nominated Best Love Team = Brian Gomez & Hayzel Hyuga (HAYRIAN) = Nominated Young Actor Popularity Award = Chase Sanders = Nominated Young Actor Popularity Award = Joshua Anderson = Nominated Young Actor Popularity Award = Alex Le = Won Young Actor Popularity Award = Brian Gomez = Nominated Young Actress Popularity Award = Nadia Fujisaki = Nominated Young Actress Popularity Award = Amy Hyland = Won Young Actress Popularity Award = Sarah Lee = Nominated Young Actress Popularity Award = Hayzel Hyuga = Nominated